Mas que un amigo
by zoniiNara
Summary: -Que demonios estabas pensando al besar a ese tipo,¿exhibirte?-interrogo Sasuke -Que no lo vez me canse de hablar de amor y de no hacerlo contigo-respondia Naruto casi en un grito. "Renunciaras a nuestra amistad por esto" NARUSASU-YAOI


**IMPORTANTE:** _eh resubido este One-shot, debido a que eh corregido algunas fallas, que creo no permitian del todo leerlo con toda comodidad, ya sabes los horrores ortograficos que suelo a tener muy a menudo xD... espero haberlo editado bien y que no halla quedado tan mal como la primeta vez. Tambien ya eh contestado Reviews... los que no tienen cuenta los eh respondido en mi Blog (link en mi perfil). Muchas gracias por leer este Fic =)._

_**

* * *

**_

N_**ingún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**"One-shot"**_

_**Inspirado en la canción: Menos que un amor, Mas que un amigo-Jarabe de Palo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mas que un amigo...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminaba con paso pesado por aquellas escaleras de madera, su casa se escuchaba demasiado silencio algo que no era costumbre ahí, pero estaba tan enojado, que ni siquiera le prestó atención a ese detalle, después de subir un par de peldaños mas llego a la planta alta, para encontrarse con otras escaleras al final del pasillo, esas escaleras llevaban al cobertizo, donde se ubicaba su habitación.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente para después cerrarla de un azote, este azote provoco que se zafara un clavo que ya tenía tiempo flojo, pero por su pereza no lo había compuesto, y este clavo sostenía la funda de la guitarra con esta dentro, provocando que se escuchara el golpe de la guitarra y las vibraciones de sus cuerdas.

-Maldición…- susurro acercándose hasta la guitarra que estaba en el suelo. La tomo entre sus manos, junto con aquel clavo ancho que se cayó, miro el clavo con atención, para después abrir la ventana de su habitación y arrogarlo afuera lo más fuerte que pudo.

Odiaba al clavo por haberse aflojado, odiaba la guitarra por haberse caído, odiaba el silencio que se escuchaba en su casa, y el sonido del viento que se escuchaba afuera, odiaba toda esa situación, ya estaba harto, completamente harto.

Con su guitarra en mano se dirigió hasta su cama destendida y desordenada, donde se sentó y comenzó a abrir la funda de aquella guitarra, sacando la guitarra acústica color negro, y con una estampilla en forma de remolino de color naranja.

Jugó por un momento con las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo sonar unos acordes de alguna canción que recordó en ese momento, para después apretar el puño con el que meneaba las cuerdas, su puño se cerró a tal modo que su mano casi se ponía blanca.

Coloco la guitarra a un lado y después se recostó sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. ¿Porque le pasaba eso a él?, ¿porque a él?, habiendo muchas, muchas personas en el mundo, tuvo que irse a enamorar de su mejor amigo. MEJOR AMIGO.

Es normal que te enamores de tu mejor amiga… pero de tu mejor amigo… tu mejor amigo, que te contaba de sus ligues, de sus novias, hasta en qué posición tenia sexo con ellas, definitivamente ya estaba harto, de hacerle de su confesor, de su AMIGO. Así es ya estaba harto de ser su amigo.

-Naruto…- se escucho un grito junto con unos pasos que subían las escaleras acercándose a su habitación.- Naruto, Hijo teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el rubio viendo la puerta por donde una mujer pelirroja se asomo.

-Es Sasuke, cariño, se escucha un poco agitado…- contesto la mujer

-Dile que no estoy…- el rubio dio media vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda a su madre.

-Pero Naruto, tal vez le pase algo malo y necesite un amigo, su tono de voz me preocupo, anda tu eres su amigo… deberías atenderlo.-Kushina se acerco a su hijo con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano.

-Por eso no quiero hablar con él, ya estoy harto de ser su amigo… -grito Naruto sin voltear a ver a su madre.

Kushina miro por un momento a su hijo, de seguro esos dos se habían vuelto a pelear, como era costumbre, la voz de Sasuke en el teléfono la dejo un tanto preocupada, se escuchaba agitado, triste, no sabría describirlo bien… Kushina torció un poco la boca. Y llevo el teléfono a su oído.

-Sasuke, el no te puede atender en este momento…- dijo Kushina, provocando que Naruto se girara para ver que su madre llevaba el inalámbrico.

-_Así que este harto de ser mi amigo ¿eh?- _respondió desde el otro lado Sasuke un tanto abatido.

-De seguro pelearon, ya se le pasara- trato de animar Kushina al pelinegro.

_-No lo creo, pero aun así, gracias señora kamikaze._

-De nada Sasuke- Kushina colgó oprimió una tecla que cortaba la comunicación.

-¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TRAIAS EL INALAMBRICO?- pregunto en un grito Naruto. Levantándose de su cama.

-Oye jovencito, en primer lugar no me grites- respondió su madre- y en segunda, no sé porque pelearon esta vez Sasuke y tú, pero es mejor que lo arregles, el pobre se escuchaba mal, deberías de ir a ver que le sucede…

-Siempre yo, siempre yo soy que acude a él, cada que tiene un problema, siempre soy yo el que lo ayuda con sus problemas, con lo que siente…- Naruto hablaba esta vez con tono bajo, volviendo a sentarse en su cama- ya estoy harto de que siempre sea él, y nunca se preocupe de lo que yo siento…

-Naruto, cariño… sabes que Sasuke se preocupa por lo que tú sientes, se preocupa por ti- Kushina acaricio los rebeldes cabellos de su hijo- son amigos… un amigo siempre se preocupa por su mejor amigo…

Naruto apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, su madre no entendía la situación, nunca la entendería, y no la haría si no se lo explicaba, pero como demonios le iba a decir a su madre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo…

-Es que yo…- Naruto trataba de explicarle a su madre la situación- es que yo…- pero fue interrumpido

-MAMA- gritaron una vez más subiendo las escaleras.

-Con Naruto, Pain…-respondió Kushina.

Pain era el hermano mayor de Naruto, a diferencia de Naruto que poseía cabellos rubio como su padre, Pain poseía cabello rojizo como su madre Kushina, Pain era más tranquilo y cabal como su padre Minato, mientras Naruto era más hiperactivo e impulsivo como su madre, realmente no perecían hermanos, pero lo eran a pesar de ser diferentes físicamente poseían la misma sangre familiar, la namikaze y la Uzumaki.

-Con que aquí están- decía un chico de cabello rojizo, piel blanca, ojos grises y unos pircing en su nariz.- Oye sabes a qué hora llega papa, necesito el auto- explico el joven.

-No lo sé, a por cierto te hablo Konan, dijo que pasaras por ella a las 8- respondió Kushina.

-Por eso necesito el auto… íbamos a ir a una fiesta en la playa… - explicaba Pain.

-Pues háblale a tu padre- Kushina le extendió la mano dándole el teléfono inalámbrico.- Bueno, yo me voy deje la comida en la lumbre…-Kushina comenzó a salir del cuarto pero antes de irse se volvió a dirigir a su hijo menor- Naruto, cariño después hablamos…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez enano?- pregunto Pain sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

-Nada que te importe- Naruto se volvió a tirar una vez más sobre su cama.

-Oye por cierto… Itachi me llamo hace como una hora y me dijo que Sasuke estaba extraño, desde ayer, quería saber si tu no sabias nada…

-No, no sé nada de ese bastardo, ahora lárgate de mi cuarto- respondió con brusquedad el rubio.

-Creo que alguien se levanto de mal humor hoy, de seguro te volviste a pelear con tu noviecita Uchiha…- comento burlón Pain

-Lárgate de aquí…- Naruto estrello una de sus almohadas en el rostro de su hermano.

-Vamos, vamos no te lo tomes tan apecho- Pain tomo la almohada estrellada en su rostro y esta vez la arrogo a la cara de su hermano- Solo bromeaba…aunque yo sigo pensando que ustedes dos, a veces parecen novios… si no fuera porque Sasuke sale con un montón de chicas diría que en verdad si son pareja

-QUE TE LARGUES- grito Naruto.

-Que carácter… oye por cierto, va a ser el cumpleaños de Deidera, me dijo que te invitara y a los pubertos de tu amigos…- Pain se levanto de la cama- dice que entre más gente mejor… es en la playa del este…- Pain salió de aquella habitación dejando al rubio con la almohada en su rostro

Estaba tumbado en el sillón de la sala, mirando la pantalla plana frente a él, la cual cambiaba de canal en canal, no había nada en la programación que llamara su atención.

-Sasuke…- entro a la sala un chico parecido a él, pero con ojeras bajo sus ojos- Sasuke, vamos al cumpleaños de Deidera.

-No quiero- Respondió con voz roca el menor sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Oh, vamos, de seguro tu amigos irán, Deidera me dijo que también los había invitado a ellos- animaba Itachi acercando se a su hermano.

-No me importa.

-Va a ser en la playa, de seguro habrá una que otra chica en bikini- comento pícaramente Itachi.

-Que loca se metería al mar en Bikini, a las 10 de la noche…

-Bueno una vez con unas cuantas copas de más…- Itachi toco su barbilla pensativo- hasta podrían meterse sin nada puesto…

-Pervertido…

-Oh vamos, de seguro ira la hermana de Sasori… Karin, con la que estas saliendo ahora.

-Ya no es mi novia… - respondió el menor, cambiando de canal.

-Ah con que por eso estas deprimido- dedujo Itachi, bloqueándole la pantalla a su hermano.

-No, estoy deprimido, y acabe con ella hace 6 meses…, ahora quítate.

-¿Tanto?... bueno no importa, de seguro encontraras algún nuevo ligue por ahí…- Itachi le arrebato de las manos el mando de la pantalla a su hermano- Además Naruto también ira, así que no creo que te aburras tanto si el va…

Sasuke miro por un momento a su hermano… Naruto también iría. Tal vez era un buen momento para poder hablar con él y aclarar todo aquel embrollo. Ese día en la escuela había huido de él todo el día, a la hora del almuerzo, se la paso con Lee y los demas jugando futbol, y a la hora de la salida, había desaparecido. Y cuando lo llamo, a su casa no quiso atenderle

-Voy por una chaqueta- respondió el menor levantándose del sillón, para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Sabia que lo de las chicas en Bikini te convencería- sonrió Itachi.

Sasuke subió a la camioneta de su hermano, comenzando a ver las avenidas que recorrían, hasta que después de 20 minutos comenzaron a recorrer carreteras obscuras, que los llevarían a la playa donde iba a ser aquella dichosa fiesta. Sasuke recargo su cabeza contra el cristal, comenzando a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Y qué piensas de esa chica?- interrogo el Uchiha, mirando desde las gradas a las porristas que practican sus rutinas.

-No está mal… - respondió con tono aburrido el rubio a su lado.

-Oh vamos Dobe, desde que acabaste con Sakura esta así…- comento el Uchiha sin dejar de ver a las porristas que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. -Ya es hora que busques a otra chica, además ella no era la gran cosa… tu puedes tener mejores y lo sabes.

-No es por Sakura que estoy así- respondió Naruto.

-¿Entonces?- Sasuke miro la cancha vacía.

-Es solo que… bueno ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de alguien?- pregunto Naruto.

-Pues, no lo sé, supongo que…- Sasuke miro el cielo azul.- te sientes a gusto con la persona, no tienes miedo de ser quien eres frente a ella… confías en ella… yo que sé, eso es lo que me han dicho a mis las chicas…

-Entonces, ¿tu nunca has sentido nada de eso por alguien?- interrogo una vez mas Naruto.

-Pues…- Sasuke no retiraba la mirada del cielo azulado- en realidad, creo que la relación que se acerca más a esa descripción, es la que tengo contigo…- soltó riendo Sasuke.

Las mejillas de Naruto, se tornaron rojas, cuando escucho aquello sintió un revoloteo en su estomago, como mariposas, y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que…- Sasuke cayó al ver a su rubio amigo colorado y con los ojos abiertos- ¿Naruto estas bien?

-Sasuke, es que yo… yo creo que estoy enamorado- respondió Naruto.

-Así y ¿quién es la afortunada?- interrogo el Uchiha, tranquilamente.

-Es que no se si esa persona esté dispuesta a tener una relación conmigo…- confeso el Uzumaki, volviendo a su tono de piel normal.

-Vamos, desde cuando Namikaze Naruto es un cobarde y no confía en sí mismo- animo Sasuke.

-Es que bueno, no sé como declarármele.

-Oh vamos eso no tiene nada de ciencia, solo dile que si quiere andar contigo.- comento Sasuke.- Oh mejor aun, porque no vas te paras frente a ella y le plantas un beso… me encantaría estar ahí cuando lo hagas, quisiera ver la cara de la chica…

-¿Tu crees que funciones?- interrogo un tanto incrédulo Naruto.

-No pasa de que te de un golpe, pero si te responde el beso creo que será señal que le gustas.

- Esta bien así lo hare-Naruto se levantó de las gradas y dio un enorme suspiro.

Naruto se giro un poco y miro a Sasuke quien lo miraba inexpresivamente desde abajo, Naruto se inclino un poco a modo que alcanzo los hombros de Sasuke, y lo levanto de las gradas, dejándolo frente a él.

-¿Qué haces do…- Sasuke no acabo de hacer la pregunta cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sobremanera, Naruto lo estaba besando, rápidamente Sasuke empujo a Naruto haciéndolo caer a las gradas, y limpiándose la boca, al tiempo que escupió, con Naruto mirando todo aquello.

-Que te pasa Usurotonkachi, que asco- Sasuke escupió una vez más.- que estás loco alguien pudo vernos, y pensar que tu y yo…

Naruto lo miraba desde abajo, mientras Sasuke se limpiaba su boca, sintió una opresión en el pecho, su mandíbula apretada, al igual que sus puños. Naruto se levanto, y tomo rápidamente su mochila.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto ofuscado Sasuke.

-No es obvio Baka- respondió Naruto dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

-Na… Naruto- Sasuke quedo mudo por un momento- Pero, pero, somos hombres… eso es asqueroso…

-Ya veo, con que lo ves de esa forma…- Naruto comenzó a alejarse de Sasuke.

-Somos amigos…-susurro Sasuke al ver a Naruto perderse al entrar en un edificio de la escuela.- amigos…

_**Final Flash Back**_

Sasuke estaba confundido, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa Naruto besándolo, Naruto confesándole que sentía algo más que una amistad por él, el quería arreglar eso, Naruto era el único amigo en quien podía confiar, además todo aquello le hiso remover cosas en su cabeza y sentir sentimientos que no entendía del todo, Sasuke no podía olvidar nada de eso. Simplemente no podía, incluso la noche anterior no durmió tratando de pensar de alguna forma de arreglar aquel embrollo.

Sasuke bajo de la camioneta, y vio a lo lejos el mar, y la luna reflejada en este, unas cuantas fogatas, y a gente ir y venir, bailar, saltar y gritar. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo dirigían a la playa, se quito las sandalias que traía puestas y las coloco en un cubículo donde se ubicaban todas las demas sandalias.

Metió sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y comenzó a buscar con la vista a alguien conocido, aunque en realidad buscaba al rubio. Después de unos minutos, visualizo una fogata algo alejada donde se encontraban todos los chicos que iban en su instituto. Comenzó a acercase a ellos, sin mirar a Naruto por ninguna parte.

-Sasuke-kun…- lo llamo alegre una rubia que se levanto del suelo y se acerco a él abrazándolo.

-Hey Sasuke viniste…-comento Shikamaru sentado en la arena.

-Si…- respondió el pelinegro escaneando aquella zona en busca de Naruto.- Han visto a Naruto…

-Que estas ciego…- respondió Kiba- Este frente de ti

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, y bajo un poco la mirada, justo enfrente de él estaba un sujeto sentado, que traía una sudadera roja, y cubría su cabeza con el gorro de la misma sudadera, por eso Sasuke no lo había reconocido, por lo regular sus cabellos rubios eran lo que lo hacía reconocer rápidamente, además de ropas color naranja.

Naruto tembló un poco al escuchar a Ino decir el nombre de Sasuke y un nuevo temblor lo recorrió cuando pregunto por él, Para después fruncir el ceño, definitivamente mataría a Kiba, por haberle dicho que él estaba ahí.

-Podemos hablar…- dijo Sasuke acercándose más a la espalda del rubio.

-No- contesto el rubio.- no creo que tengamos nada que hablar…

-Sabes que si…- Sasuke se agacho apoyándose en una rodilla, quedando cerca del rubio.

-Lo único que se, es que vine aquí para divertirme con mis amigos, a los cuales no les doy asco- reprocho Naruto, sin ver al pelinegro.

-Dobe, no actúes como un niño, y vamos hablar…

Naruto se levanto del suelo, al tiempo que Sasuke también lo hacía, el rubio camino unos pasos hasta llegar a una hielera, de donde saco una cerveza, la abrió y le dio un enorme sorbo.

-¿Cuanto has bebido?- interrogo el Uchiha, al ver los ojos de su amigo algo rojos y notar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, aun que podía haber sido por estar cerca de la fogata, pero el pequeño tambaleo que tuvo el rubio, supo que ya llevaba rato bebiendo.

-Qué demonios te importa- contesto bruscamente, aventando a un lado a Sasuke para que lo dejara pasar y comenzando a alejarse de él.

Sasuke, solo vio al rubio alejándose y lo comenzó a seguir a paso lento. Naruto comenzó a ir a un grupo de personas que estaba cerca de ahí, con los que hablo y rio por un momento, Sasuke solo estaba alejado de él mirándolo, esperando a que el rubio se dejara de niñerías y se pusiera hablar con él.

Ya había pasado una hora en la cual el rubio habla, y habla con gente de ahí, y bebía, y bebía cerveza tras cerveza, definitivamente el Uchiha no podría hablar con él en ese momento, dio un suspiro y se alejo un poco a la fogata donde sus demas amigos estaban, se sentó en la arena en un lugar donde podía observar al rubio.

Sasuke de vez en cuando se unía a la plática de sus amigos, para después beber tranquilamente un trago a su primera cerveza, que no podía acabarse, no tenía tantas ganas de tomar, si Naruto era el que se estaba poniendo ebrio. Siempre era así, si Naruto se emborrachaba en una fiesta Sasuke no lo hacía para cuidar de él, y si Sasuke era el que tomaba, Naruto que no bebería para cuidar de Sasuke.

De hecho la única borrachera que tuvieron juntos, fue en el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Sus padres habían salido de viaje e Itachi estaba muy ocupado en exámenes finales de la universidad como para festejar un cumpleaños con fiesta y todo, pero el rubio llego a su casa con varias botellas de sake que de seguro le había robado a su abuela Tsunade, se encerraron en la habitación de Sasuke, con el estéreo a todo volumen y se emborracharon juntos.

-Ya se acabaron las cervezas- anuncio Kiba tomando la hielera- Voy por mas.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció el Uchiha levantándose del suelo y secuenciando la arena de sus pantalones.

Kiba y Sasuke llegaron a donde un chico estaba encargado de llenar las hieleras de cervezas, Sasuke estaba esperando a Kiba unos cuantos pasos alejado del puesto donde se llenaban las hieleras. Mientras miraba distraídamente, como Kiba discutía por que le dieran más cervezas que las que cabían en la hielera y así ya no regresar tan seguido por más cerveza.

-¿Por qué tan solo Sasuke?- llego una voz femenina hasta sus oídos.

-Vine a acompañar a Kiba por mas cerveza- contesto el Uchiha mirando a la mujer de cabellos azules.

-Ya veo, es raro no verte cerca de Naruto…

-Los novios se enojaron- comento otra voz a la plática.

-Pain, ¿cómo dices esas cosas?- reclamo la chica de cabello azul, siendo abrazada, por el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Konan, solo era una broma- se defendió el pelirrojo, pues no solo recibió el reclamo por parte de su novia, sino también una mirada fulminante por parte del Uchiha menor- Son amigos solamente, además creo que Naruto ya encontró, quien lo aguante con el humor que se carga desde ayer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogo Konan

-Pues que las sospechas que mi hermano si es del otro bando están siendo confirmadas, es eso o el alcohol de verdad se le subió a la cabeza…- Pain señala con un dedo en dirección a Naruto.

Sasuke siguió la dirección que indicaba el dedo de Pain, y vio a Naruto con una cerveza en su mano, ya sin el gorro de la sudadera sobre su cabeza, y riendo a carcajadas, con un tipo pelirrojo, que vestía de blanco, y también sostenía una cerveza. Hasta ahí todo era de lo más normal, no había nada extraño para Sasuke, pero después de unos momentos, vio como la mano de Naruto se posaba en la mejilla blanca de aquel pelirrojo, quien solo sonrió de lado.

Naruto volvió a reír e invito a brindar al pelirrojo que lo acompañaba, para después pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, y abrazarlo, como si estuviera abrazando a un buen amigo, y el pelirrojo hiso lo mismo.

-Valla, valla, Gaara no pierde el tiempo- pronuncio Itachi sacando a Sasuke de ver atentamente aquella escena.- Ya siempre pensé que el abandono de Sakura le había afectado a Naruto, pero no tanto como para consolarse con un chico…

-Pero que tonterías dices- reclamo Sasuke, mirando a su hermano- solo están platicando.

-Wow… pues que platica tan intima- comentó con una cara de sorprendido Itachi, mirando a donde Naruto estaba.

Sasuke regreso la mirada a donde Naruto y ese tal Gaara estaban para ver como Gaara sostenía la nuca del rubio y besaba ansiosamente los labios del rubio, mientras este rodeo la cintura del pelirrojo.

-Nunca pensé que Naruto fuera… aunque nadie lo culpa, con un chico como Gaara…- volvió a comentar Itachi.

Sasuke no supo bien que era aquella sensación que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, pues sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, y una opresión en su pecho, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y puños.

Naruto, no supo exactamente como era que había besado aquel chico, pero wow, aquella sensación se sintió bien, se preguntaba si de haber sido que Sasuke le hubiera respondido aquel beso el día anterior, se compararía con el que le acaba de dar a Gaara. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿pero que estaba pensando?, Sasuke nunca le correspondería un beso, como para después comprar ese beso con otro, además a Sasuke le daba asco aquello.

Naruto sonrió una vez más, y fue el que esta tomo entre sus manos la nuca del pelirrojo y lo acerco aun vez más a sus labios, no sabía si era el alcohol, o el querer que aquel pelirrojo fuera Sasuke, pero le estaba gustando aquella sensación de rozar aquellos finos labios.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado saboreando aquellos labios, hasta que una mano lo jalo alejándolo del pelirrojo. Naruto volteo a un lado, viendo a Sasuke con el ceño completamente fruncido, y una mirada envenenada que era dirigida a él.

-Suéltame…- reclamo Naruto, jalando su brazo para que Sasuke lo soltara.

-Vámonos…- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Comenzado a jalar a Naruto de la gorra de su sudadera.

-Oye, suéltalo- reclamo Gaara tomando la mano del Uchiha.

-Tu cállate y lárgate de aquí- contesto Sasuke, mirando a Gaara.

-¿Quien te crees que eres niño?, Naruto y yo estábamos bien hasta que tu llegaste.- Gaara empujo levente a Sasuke.

-No vuelvas hacer eso- amenazo Sasuke entre dientes.

-No vuelva a ser que ¿esto?- Gaara volvió a aventar a Sasuke pero esta vez mas fuerte.

Sasuke solo alzo su mirada, y cerro su puño, estrellándolo lo más fuerte que pudo contra la blanca cara de Gaara el cual cayó al suelo, varias personas a su alrededor se acercaron a Gaara, quien sangraba e su nariz, y estaba un tanto mareado, tanto por el efecto del alcohol y aquel golpe recibido.

-¿Qué te pasa Baka?, ¿por qué lo golpeas?- reclamo esta vez Naruto aventó a Sasuke, como ante solo había hecho Gaara.- el no te hiso nada idiota…

-Naruto… no lo vuelvas hacer- amenazó nuevamente Sasuke.

-Lo hago las veces que se me dé la gana- Naruto volvió a aventar a Sasuke.- por que ya estoy harto de ti…- un nuevo empujón, recibió el Uchiha por parte de Naruto.

Esta vez el puño del Uchiha menor fue a estrellarse con la cara del rubio, quien retrocedió unos pasos, y no cayó a la arena como Gaara gracias a que uno sujetos de ahí lo detuvieron.

-Maldito…- susurro Naruto, limpiándose la sangre que comenzaba a salir de la comisura de su labio.

-Naruto yo…- Sasuke trato de acercarse a Naruto- no quise golpearte, pero tu…

-Pero yo que idiota- reclamo Naruto aventando una vez más a Sasuke para que se alejara de él.- solo, solo aléjate quieres, desaparece de mi vida, de mi asquerosa vida, como tu seguramente la vez.

Naruto se giro sobre sus talones, y se abrió paso entre la gente que los rodeaba y comenzó a correr alejándose de aquel lugar.

-Maldición- Sasuke dio una patada en la arena- NARUTO- grito Sasuke, comenzando a perseguir al rubio.

-¿Que ese imbécil es su pareja? o ¿qué?- interrogo Gaara ya de pie, mirando como el pelinegro perseguía al rubio.

-Pues, aun no, pero no dudes que a partir de hoy tengo cuñado- comento Pain

-Te dije que no hicieras esas bromas, de llamarlos "novios"- hablo esta vez Itachi- míralos ahora, todo esto es tu culpa.

-Por favor, si yo no me había dado cuenta de nada, has que tú me lo dijiste- reclamo Pain. Recibiendo solo un bufido de Itachi.

Naruto, ya estaba alejado de toda la gente y de la fiesta en aquella playa, haciendo presión en su labio, con una de sus manos para que esta no siguiera sangrando, comenzó a bajar la velocidad, y se detuvo para cerciorarse que su labio ya no sangraba.

-Naruto- dijo un agitado Sasuke llegando cerca de él.

-Joder, que no me vas a dejar en paz…- Naruto comenzó una vez más su andar.

-Tenemos que hablar- Sasuke caminaba tras Naruto.

-Ya te dije tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- respondió el rubio

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al besar a ese tipo?, exhibirte- reprocho Sasuke.

-Qué demonios te importa- Naruto se giro a ver a Sasuke- no todos son como tu Uchiha, no ah todos les da asco besarme…

-Joder… es que no entiendes, somos hombres, somos amigos… AMIGOS.

-Eres tu el que no entiendes, ya estoy harto de ser tu amigo, me canse de todo esto, es por eso que acabe con Sakura, no podía estar con ella cuando estaba sintiendo algo por ti- confeso Naruto dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke

-¿Tu… tu acabaste con Sakura?

-Si yo acabe con Sakura, pero dijimos que ella era la que había acabado conmigo, pues se sentía muy mal, al enterarse que su novio estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no era una mujer. No quería que se burlaran de ella.

-Sakura sabe que tu…

-Si, por qué crees que desde un tiempo para acá ella ya ni siquiera te dirige la palabra…

-Naruto… es que tu, tu- Sasuke se rio nerviosamente- tu eres mi amigo, mi AMIGO. Porque ahora me sales con que tu estas… estas enamorado de mi.

-Porque me canse, me canse Sasuke… me canse de ser tu mejor amigo… de ser para ti como un hermano, tu socio de travesuras, de fiestas, tu confesor de amores, me canse de escucharte decir cómo estaban con esas chicas, como estabas con otra persona que no era yo…

Sasuke solo miraba atentamente a Naruto a cada palabra que decía, ¿desde cuándo Naruto sentía todo eso?, ¿desde cuándo Naruto lo veía de esa forma?, ¿porque él sentía un calor en su estomago?, y su corazón acelerado al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Me canse de hacerme pasar del que sabía mucho de chicas y darte consejos sobre ellas, de contarte historias que no me creía ni yo- Naruto agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro.- Me canse de estar ahí cuando una chica te bateaba, o no podías quitarte a una chica de encima de darte consejos, sobre qué tipo de posición le gustan a las chicas en la cama… que le podrías regalar a las chicas para poderlas meter a tu cama… - Naruto dio un suspiro- me canse de hablar de amor y no hacerlo contigo, me canse de recoger lo que sobraba de tus líos, de no ser yo quien cada noche te desvestía, para hacer el amor… -Naruto soltó una risa amarga- ya ni siquiera hacer el amor, porque tu solo tienes sexo… me canse de ser tu mejor amigo el que te comprende y apoya cuando yo quería der algo mas… pero te doy asco, porque demonios no te largas y me dejas en paz, has de cuenta que no te dije nada, que nunca me conociste… que nunca te bese.

-Somos amigos…- dijo Sasuke retirándose los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.

-¿Que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- reclamo Naruto- Yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo… no me interesa mas

-Tu… ¿tu estas dispuesto a renunciar a nuestra amistad por algo así?- interrogo Sasuke un tanto temeroso.

-Me largo…- dijo Naruto con fastidio. El rubio comenzó a ir con dirección a la fiesta, cuando iba pasando a un lado de Sasuke, este lo tomo por un brazo. Deteniéndolo.

-Si tu, tu estas dispuesto a dejar esta mistad de lado, yo también... -dijo Sasuke con la mirada baja.

-Ok- respondió Naruto con una opresión en el pecho- fue un gusto conocerte y ser tu amigo, mientras duro…- Naruto también bajo la mirada.

-Sí, lo mismo digo…- respondió el Uchiha colocándose frente al rubio.

-Bueno adiós…- Naruto trato de hacerse a un lado para seguir su camino, pero Sasuke una vez mas lo jalo hacia él, tomando la nuca del rubio y juntando sus labios con los de su ex-amigo.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertas como platos, ante aquel acto del pelinegro, no se lo esperaba venir por ningún lado, Naruto sentía el mover de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos que estaban sin moverse. Sasuke tomo a Naruto por las mejillas y se separo de él.

-Acaso, ¿no quieres besarme?- interrogo Sasuke.

-Déjate de bromas y déjame ir- contesto Nato aun sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Pensé que estabas enamorado de mí.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a jugar- reprocho Naruto.

-Nadie está jugando, yo te dije que si tú estabas dispuesto a renunciar a nuestra amistad yo también lo haría… para ser algo más que amigos…

-Pero… yo, tu dijiste que esto era asqueroso.

-Lo dije sin pensar, me agarraste desprevenido, sentí pánico, no todos los días tu mejor amigo te beso y te dice que está enamorado de ti…y después lo ves besuqueándose con otro como si nada, hubiera pasado- habla el Uchiha.

-Pero tu… espera un momento- Naruto arqueo la ceja.- Esto es muy precipitado, ¿por qué ese cambio de buenas a primeras?

-Ya te dije que sentí pánico, por eso te dije que aquello era asqueroso…además yo…- Sasuke soltó el rostro de Naruto y bajo la mirada.

-¿Tu qué?

-Recuerdas el día que bueno… la única vez que ambos nos emborrachamos en mi cumpleaños…

-Si…- los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron.

-Bueno, tu ese vez caíste completamente borracho en mi cama, y bueno yo pensé que lo había hecho por los efectos del alcohol pero después de pensarlo, muchos dice que un borracho y los niños siempre hacen lo que en verdad quieren y no miente.

-Al grano Sasuke- exigió Naruto.

-Recuerdas que al día siguiente no recordabas de donde te había salido aquella marca en tu cuello, aquel chupetón.

-Tu…- Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos- Tu me… me hiciste esa marca… tu

-Estabas ahí tumbado en mi cama, yo estaba borracho y bueno caí sobre ti- explicaba Sasuke con un rubor en sus mejillas- cuando intente levantarme aspire tu aroma, y no sé como paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ya te había hecho aquella marca y te había desabrochado la camisa…

-Me intentaste violar- grito Naruto apanicado.

-Cállate Usurotonkachi, que no lo hice, a pesar de que me estaba poniendo a tope, me detuvo porque somos hombre… y amigos.- se defendió Sasuke.

-Entonces… que, ¿qué va a pasar?…- dijo Naruto.

-Yo bueno, no lo sé, digo tu ya no quieres ser mi amigo y si tu estas dispuesto ah tratar de bueno… tu sabes- Sasuke no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Que tu y yo, seamos- Naruto tampoco encontraba palabras- pero es que y si no funciona… digo yo sé bien lo que siento, pero tu…

-Que no escuchaste lo que te dije, estuve a punto de violarte aquella vez…- grito Sasuke- porque joder, tu eres tan, tan…- una vez más el rubor se coló en las mejillas blancas de Sasuke-siempre quise bloquear aquel acontecimiento… olvidarlo, pero después de lo que paso ayer… me di cuenta que en verdad- Sasuke bajo la mirada y su tono de voz.- me gustas.- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Naruto pues no lo escucho.

-Ah no me hagas repetirlo- reclamo Sasuke en un grito- Te eh dicho que me gustas.

-Tu también me gustas Sasuke- sonrió ampliamente el rubio. Contagiando aquella sonrisa al pelinegro frente a él.-Sabes, podemos llevarnos una cervezas e ir a mi casa… el tonto de Pain me dejo las llaves del auto- dijo Naruto sacando las llaves de una de las bolsas de sus bermudas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, con Naruto a su lado. Sasuke balanceo su brazo derecho de atrás para adelante, indeciso en que era lo que debía hacer. Tomo la mano del rubio entre la suya.

Naruto se tenso un poco al ver como Sasuke entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, para después ver a Sasuke quien tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, sonrió para sí mismo el rubio, ¿ya cuantas veces había visto ruborizado a su amigo esa noche?. Poco segundos después Sasuke soltó la mano del rubio y trato de pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros del rubio, indeciso si hacerlo o no. O abrazar al rubio por la cintura.

-Sasuke, no soy una chica…- susurro Naruto.

-Lose, pero bueno, yo nunca eh andado con un hombre, no sé qué es lo que se debe de hacer.

-Qué tal si solo caminamos uno al lado del otro- aconsejo Naruto.

-Bien- suspiro Sasuke más tranquilo y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Una vez llegando a la fiesta, Naruto fue por una hielera y fue a llenarla de cerveza, mientras Sasuke buscaba sus sandalias, poco tiempo después llego Naruto buscando sus respectivas sandalias, y se retiraron de aquella playa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Para dejar a un tranquilo Itachi platicando por ahí, a Pain abrazando a Konan melosamente, para recibir uno que otro beso de su novia, pero que horas después, solo recibiría golpes en la cabeza y bufidos por parte de la peli azul, por haberle dejado las llaves del auto a Naruto, y ellos ahora tendrían que irse en colectivo al otro día, o esperar hasta el día siguiente que alguien estuviera en sus cinco sentidos para que los acercaran a la ciudad.

Minato despertó, debido al ruido del motor del auto que se pagaba en la cochera de su casa, miro al buro de su lado derecho y miro el reloj que marcaba las 2 de la mañana, se tallo los ojos, y se estiro en su tibia cama, su garganta la sentía seca, bajaría a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

Antes de salir de su habitación escuchó un par de pasos subir las escaleras, indicio para el que sus hijos ya habían llegado de aquella fiesta, algo raro en ellos, pues por lo regular llegaban hasta el otro día por la mañana. Cuando salió de su habitación, escucho que la puerta del cobertizo, y habitación de Naruto su hijo menor se cerró.

Bajo hasta la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y después ir a revisar su auto, para que no tuviera daños, salió a la cochera y vio su auto completo sin ralladuras, ni nada fuera de lo común. Regreso dentro de su casa para volver a subir a su habitación.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, decidió pasar a ver a sus hijos, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de Pain, para encontrar aquella habitación vacía, era de esperarse por parte de Pain, de seguro Naruto fue el único que regreso a casa. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras al cobertizo. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar la perilla escucho que algo caía al suelo.

-Maldición- se escucho un susurro desde adentro- se rompió….

-Naruto- llamo su Minato desde afuera de la habitación.

Naruto quedo helado al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta. Y no recordaba si había puesto o no seguro a la puerta y no era muy conveniente que su padre entrara en ese preciso momento a su habitación, pues se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Por parte de Sasuke su corazón se acelero y no hiso nada por moverse, de aquella cama, además de que no podía, pues estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio, quien solo traía sus bóxer, y aquel colchón blanco. Mientras el ya estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Qué… que pasa?- interrogo Naruto nerviosamente, sin moverse de encima del pelinegro.

-¿Que rompiste?, y no digas que nada porque escuche que algo se rompió- seguía hablando Minato del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno… yo… se cayó un vaso que tenía en el buro papa- respondió.

-Ya veo, oye Pain se quedo en la fiesta ¿verdad?

-Si… dijo que, que me trajera el auto, yo ya estaba aburrido, y bueno el se quería quedar con sus amigos…- explico Naruto, al tiempo que mentía pues ni siquiera le aviso a su hermano que se iría.

-Está bien, por cierto- Minato se recargo en una pared de aquel estrello pasillo- tu madre me dijo que discutiste con Sasuke, dime ya se arreglaron o siguen enojados.

-Bueno… no te preocupes papa todo está bien- dijo Naruto hasta cuando se iría su papa.

-Ok, no quieres que te ayude a recoger los vidrios, voy por una escoba y….

-No papa, estoy bien, solo quiero dormir…- respondió presurosamente el rubio, ya quería que su padre se fuera de ahí.- yo ya los recojo.

-Está bien, buenas noches hijo

-Buenas noches papa- contesto el rubio, escuchando como su padre bajaba las escaleras.

Naruto, dejo caer todo su peso sobre el pelinegro, tiempo que sentía su pulso normalizarse, estaba muy nervioso y asustado si su padre hubiera entrado a su habitación.

-Quítate de encima dobe- reclamo Sasuke tratando de empujar al rubio a un lado.

-Sasuke…-susurro el rubio sin menearse de su lugar- me vas a dejar así…-Naruto tomo una de las manos de Sasuke y la llevo a su endurecida entrepierna.

-Pues si- respondió Sasuke sin mover la mano del lugar donde el rubio la había puesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltado el rubio levantándose un poco del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-No es que no quiera…-comenzó hablar Sasuke reincorporándose un poco apoyado en sus codos.-Pero estamos en tu casa, con tus padres en el piso de abajo…

-Oh vamos Sasuke si tu no gimes gritando yo tampoco lo hare, y no se darán cuanta-respondió Naruto acercándose al cuello de él pelinegro y comenzando a besarlo

-Porque no lo dejamos y vamos mañana a un hotel…-propuso el Uchiha.

Los besos que Naruto proporcionaba se detuvieron en seco, para después Sasuke observar como su ex amigo se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al closet con pasos fuertes, vio como el rubio saco un par de pijamas de ahí, para que una de ellas fuera a dar en pleno rostro del Uchiha que no comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado ahí.

Naruto se colocaba el pijama de mala manera, mientras susurraba palabras incoherentes para Sasuke, quien se sentó a la orilla de la cama comenzando a buscar su bóxer que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?- interrogo Sasuke colocándose sus bóxer.

-Nada-respondió bruscamente Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke y poniéndose el pantalón del pijama, ya que la camisa naranja ya rodeaba su torso.

-Nada nunca es nada- hablo el Uchiha colocándose esta vez el solo el pantalón de la pijama.

Sasuke espero un par de minutos para que Naruto respondiera o dijera algo, pero el rubio una vez vestido prendió el televisor y se recostó en la cama prestando solo atención al televisor ignorando olímpicamente al pelinegro, que ahora se acostaba junto a él.

-Vale, si no me quieres decir allá tu- dijo por ultimo Sasuke comenzando a cerrar sus ojos y dispuesto a dormir.

-Esto no va a funcionar…-dijo Naruto apagando el televisor y oprimiendo el apagador de luz que estaba junto a su cama, para dejar aquella habitación a oscuras.

-Explícate-fue lo único que salió de los labios del Uchiha, quien al escuchar las palabras del rubio abrió de par en par sus ojos.

-Vamos, que tu nunca has tomado ninguna relación seria, y sé que esta no será la excepción

-No decidas por mi- respondió el Uchiha, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estomago. Pues llevaban tan solo menos de 2 horas como pareja y Naruto ya estaba acabando con él.

-Te conozco, por eso te lo digo, seré una estúpida aventura que llevaras a un estúpido hotel a fornicar por uno o dos meses y después esto acabara.- Naruto se cubrió con la colcha naranja de su cama.

-Tsk…-Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y se dio media vuelta para ver el cuerpo de Naruto envuelto en las mantas- Es por lo que eh dicho del hotel…-concluyo el Uchiha.- Es que bueno, yo nunca lo eh hecho en una casa, ni en la mía siquiera…

-Eso es porque no tomas a nadie en serio.- volvió a decir Naruto

-Porque no ah llegado la persona que en verdad me tome enserio, como para que yo lo haga también-respondió casi en un grito Sasuke

Naruto ante aquella respuesta se giro y vio a Sasuke sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Sasuke pero que es lo que dices, si todas las chicas con las que has andado…

-Tu no sabes nada -interrumpió Sasuke- todas las chicas con las que eh estado son de las superficiales y cabezas huecas, nadie me conoce como en verdad soy- Sasuke dio un pequeño suspiro- solo tu… o al menos eso creía… hace un rato te dije que me gustabas, y además siento un afecto más que amigos así a ti, pero creo que no me crees- Sasuke llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco- Sabes que tienes razón esto no funcionara…-Sasuke estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando fue detenido por los hombros.

-Lo siento… se que dices la verdad-dijo Naruto abrazando la espalda desnuda de Sasuke- Es solo que… que aun no me lo creo que tu y yo…

-Pronto nos acostumbraremos a esta situación.- respondió Sasuke haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y recargándola en un hombro de Naruto.

-Vamos a dormir…-susurro Naruto en el oído de Sasuke.

-Se me han quitado las ganas de dormir…-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio y atrayendo su rostro al de él, para fundirse en un beso, que poco a poco se volvió ansioso, y furioso, olvidándose, del lugar donde estaban, quitándose las ropas, y haciendo un mejor uso de aquella cama.

-Cálmate, ya verás que todo tendrá una explicación- decía Minato con una taza de café en sus manos y viendo como su esposa se paseaba de un lado a otro en aquella cocina.

-Es que como es posible, ¿por qué no te fijaste en su habitación antes de irte de ahí?- decía Kushina caminando como león enjaulado- Es apenas un niño… ojala haya usado protección

-Acaba de cumplir 18- Minato comenzó a escuchar pasos provenientes de la planta alta y que comenzaron a escucharse por las escaleras.- Ya vienen para acá.

-Ah… solo espero que esa mujer no lo quiera engatusar… está bien que quiera olvidar a Sakura, pero llegar a estos extremos y en nuestras casa- decía irritada Kushina esperando atentamente a que Naruto y compañía aparecieran.

La razón por la que Kushina se había levantado de ese humor, era que un ruido proveniente de la habitación de su hijo menor la despertó en medio de la noche, y no era un ruido cualquiera claro que no, era el rechinido de la cama de la habitación de Naruto,

Kushina como buena madre preocupada, a que su hijo menor a sus 18 años estuviera brincando en la cama le preocupara, que tal si se caía, bueno en realidad fue porque la había despertado, así que Kushina fue hasta la habitación de su hijo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para gritarle que se durmiera y dejara de brincar en la cama, a sus oídos llegaron gemidos. Así es gemidos de dos personas acompañadas por ese rechinido y armonioso sonido de la cama de Naruto. Kushina no podía creer que su hijo pequeño, que su bebe estuviera teniendo sexo, y en su propia casa.

Hace más de dos meses que Naruto y Sakura ya no eran novios, y hasta pudo jurar que su hijo estaba deprimido y confundido por la situación, así que lo animo a que saliera conociera chicas, Sakura no era la única chica en el mundo, ahí estaba la vecina, una niña modelo, excelente en la escuela y con buenos modales. Hinata Hyuuga, la cual estaba segura que gustaba de Naruto, hasta que su hijo le presento a la Hyuuga a su amigo Kiba, y que al parecer ya llevaban 1 mes de noviazgo, pero que mas daba, Naruto era atractivo, con buen sentido del humor y personalidad, estaba segura que si se lo proponía podía conquistar a Hinata o a cualquier otra chica y olvidarse de Sakura, pero nunca pensó que tomaría su consejo y conocería a alguien, en realidad ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema fue que Naruto encima llevo a esa chica a su casa a tener sexo, definitivamente tendría una amplia platica con Naruto y la chica que el día anterior compartió la cama con su hijo, en esa casa y en esa familia había reglas y se harían respetar.

-Buenos días…-entro un sonriente Naruto a la cocina.

Naruto miro confundido a sus padres, pues su mama no tenía muy buena cara, de hecho tenía esa cara cuando su abuela Tsunade lo acuso porque se había robado sake de su reserva, aquel día que fue el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Mientras su papa solo lo miraba, un tanto apenado, como aquella misma vez que su madre le grito por una hora por haber tomado aquel sake. Naruto vio como su madre estaba punto de decir algo cuando de repente se quedo estática mirando detrás de él.

-Buenos días, señor Minato, señora Kushina- saludo Sasuke.

-Sasuke se quedo a dormir anoche aquí- explico Naruto.

Minato soltó la taza de café que sostenía, llamada por la fuerza de gravead dio al suelo derramando el liquido negro y rompiendo la pieza de porcelana. Mientras Kushina, miraba con grandes ojos a Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-susurro Kushina tratando de que sus ideas tomaran su lugar correspondiente.

-Esto no será una plática fácil…-susurro Minato.

Pues Minato tenía planeada la clásica platica de abejas y flor, la misma platica que tuvo con Pain, cuando un día lo vieron en medio de unos besos muy subidos de tono con Konan en una fiesta familiar, Kushina y Minato les dieron aquella platica, que hasta podría jurar que después de esa platica de abejas y flores Pain y Konan quedaron un poco asustados, pero con Naruto… con Naruto no sería nada fácil, no solo porque en esa relación solo había abejas y no flores, además de que a Pain y Konan los espantaron con la idea de un embarazo, pero ah Naruto y ah Sasuke con que lo espantarían.

Minato dio otro suspiro y se sentó en aquella mesa, mientras Kushina aun no podía creer aquella situación.

-Naruto… Sasuke…-Llamo Minato la atención de los adolecentes. Minato decidió saltarse la plática de las abejas y flores ya que a ellos no le servían, la plática de los embarazos y pasar únicamente a las reglas que se respetarían en esa casa.- Tenemos que hablar de ciertas reglas que deban seguir de ahora en adelante ustedes dos…

Naruto y Sasuke solo miraron un poco confundido a Minato, pero con el paso de la conversación ambos adolescentes, se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron, se supone que tendrían su relación en secreto por algún tiempo, pero Kushina y Minato los había descubierto, definitivamente no solo ellos se tenían que acostumbrar a todo aquello, sino también la familia de cada uno. Pues aunque alguna de las dos familias se opusieran a aquello ellos dos seguirían juntos, a pesar de todo y todos.

_**FIN**_


End file.
